fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Krętacz/Zryte Sny Nugetsa/@comment-4062881-20180811232952
Muge mnie prosił, to wklejam tu mój sen. Właściwie to są to dwa sny, jeden mi się kiedyś przyśnił i skończył się cliffhangerem, a drugi, kontynuacja, przyśnił mi się z jakieś 8-9 lat później. Tekst wygląda jak wygląda, bo jest skopiowany wprost z czatu. Enjoy. otóż sen zaczął się tak, że biegłem przez ulicę mojego miasta tylko we śnie była o wiele dłuższa niż w rzeczywistości ogólnie była zima i sporo śniegu dookoła, plus w pełni zachmurzone niebo warto też zauważyć, że nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku, poza delikatnym szumem wiatru, więc nie słyszałem swoich kroków, oddechu itd. biegłem przez ulicę, bo uciekałem przed czymś, mimo, że tak naprawdę nic dookoła i blisko mnie nie było, ale wiedziałem, że przed czymś uciekam, tylko nie do końca wiedziałem przed czym koniec końców dotarłem do takiego skrzyżowania, gdzie po lewej był plac szkolny, wtedy jeszcze dość spory i tam w tle widziałem jakieś rozmazane sylwetki, które drgały dziwacznie, w sensie, jakby były animacją, to pomiędzy pozycją początkową a końcową brakowało im kilkunastu klatek :x patrzyłem przez chwilę na te sylwetki, a one zaczęły się do mnie dość szybko zbliżać, też bez kilkunastu klatek animacji pomiędzy no więc biegłem szybciej, a naprzeciwko szkoły mieszkała moja babcia, więc szybko skręciłem w uliczkę pomiędzy jej budynkiem, a budynkiem obok i tam w tej uliczce na końcu był taki plac i tam były drzwi, które prowadziły notabene na drugą stronę tej części miasta i tam w tle również zobaczyłem te rozmazane kształty, które zaczęły się do mnie zbliżać falą gdzieś w 1/3 drogi do nich były drzwi do budynku babci, więc tam też wszedłem i wraz z wejściem do środka szum wiatru ustał i wszystkie inne dźwięki wróciły no więc zamknąłem drzwi, choć miałem z nimi problem, bo nie dały się łatwo zamknąć, co jest zgodne z rzeczywistością przy okazji, ale w końcu mi się udało zablokowałem je jeszcze jakąś rurą, która wygodnie leżała w kącie przedsionka i zacząłem wspinać się po schodach na kolejne piętra, a babcia oczywiście mieszkała na ostatnim no ale bezproblemowo dotarłem na samą górę, otworzyłem drzwi do przedsionka mieszkań babci i jeszcze jakichś innych lokatorów, mieszkających obok wytrychem skrytym pod wycieraczką (też zgodne z rzeczywistością btw) i zapukałem do jej drzwi podczas czekania na odzew wyjrzałem przez okno, które było po mojej prawej i pokazywało spory kawałek dalszej części ulicy i tam widziałem dość wyraźnie, bo ulice były w większości białe od śniegu, że te falujące, ciemne sylwetki zalały w większości drogę i tak se drgały w tej swojej wybrakowanej animacji po dłuższej chwili braku odpowiedzi od babci sięgnąłem za klamkę i zobaczyłem, że były otwarte, więc wszedłem do środka tutaj warto zaznaczyć, że od razu po wejściu naprzeciwko jest jeden pokój, niegdyś sypialnia, potem w sumie graciarnia a w lewo prowadził dość wąski korytarzyk, który na końcu łączył się z niewielką, też wąską kuchnią, a na prawej ścianie tej kuchni było przejście do salonu i tam poszedłem, zamykając za sobą drzwi i drę japę "Babciu? Babciu?" ale nikt się nie odzywa, więc no idę, ale ofc powoli, jak w horrorach, by budować suspens dopiero po "wejściu" do kuchni przyspieszyłem i wlazłem do salonu i tam ktoś siedział na fotelu, ale oczywiście odwrócony do mnie plecami to drę japę "Babciu? Babciu, co się dzieje?" ale nic nie mówi i najwyraźniej moje ja ze snu widziało więcej, niż moje ja, które ten sen obserwował, bo zaraz po chwili wykrzyczało w szoku "Babciu?" i tutaj sen się urwał i ogólnie druga część snu rozpoczęła się tam, gdzie skończyła się pierwsza ale szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam co się w końcu stało z babcią, że moje ja we śnie tak się zdziwiło :thinking: nie wiem, czy była martwa, czy co pamiętam co było dalej mam wrażenie, że po prostu umarła, no ale pewności nie mam wziąłem z salonu babci jakiś długi badyl, ułamany z krzewu, czy czegoś i wyszedłem z mieszkania wyjrzałem raz jeszcze za okno, fala tych rozmazanych sylwetek dalej maszerowała ulicami koniec końców szedłem na parter budynku i wyszedłem na zewnątrz tym razem proces odwrotny - wszystkie dźwięki na powrót zniknęły i wrócił tylko szum wiatru, ale tym razem był trochę inny brzmiał bardziej jakby ktoś oddychał ciężko zresztą spojrzałem w lewo, ale zobaczyłem ten marsz rozmazanych sylwetek, wydawało mi się, że wśród nich widzę znajome twarze, w sensie, nie widziałem nic, żadnych rysów twarzy, czy w ogóle ubrań czy jakichkolwiek cech charakterystycznych, ale po prostu czułem, że niektórych z nich znam no ale trudno, lewa droga była zablokowana, ale prawa była wolna, tam gdzie było przejście na drugą stronę tej części miasta no więc tam polazłem i ogólnie, między tym placem przy budynku babci, a ulicą po drugiej stronie był niższy budynek i trzeba było przejść korytarz, by dostać się z jednego do drugiego i w trakcie przechodzenia przez korytarz oddech, czy tam szum wiatru, ustał i teraz słychać było tylko moje dudniące kroki no ale wyszedłem na ulicę po drugiej stronie i szum/oddech wrócił spojrzałem w lewo i zobaczyłem jak maszerujące sylwetki szły na mnie w tych swoich wybrakowanych animacjach no to rura w prawo i tutaj, jak zacząłem szybciej biec, to rzuciło mi się w uszy (?), że ten oddech niby-szum przyspieszył normalnie pewnie bym tego nie zapamiętał, ale mojemu ja we śnie, że tak powiem, "zapadło to w pamięć" koniec końców dotarłem do jakiegoś sklepu, oczywiście w środku nikogo nie było to, co było dziwne, to to, że lokalizacja tego sklepu na tamtej ulicy to miejsce, gdzie była kwiaciarnia, i tak zresztą wyglądał ale w środku były jakieś narzędzia, bibeloty, wiele różnych rzeczy pamiętam, że wziąłem, ech, wyleciała mi nazwa z głowy kosę spalinową? chyba tak i jakiś drut, nie wiem w sumie po co i, eee coś jeszcze ale nie potrafię sobie do końca przypomnieć (jak się okazało, jakieś połączenie motyki z łopatą) no więc, po wzięciu tych rzeczy wyszedłem z powrotem na zewnątrz i zobaczyłem, że sylwetki osaczyły mnie, w sensie nadchodziły z obu stron i ogólnie, idąc razem w marszu, wyglądały jakby obraz w telewizorze był zakłócany no więc wziąłem kosę spalinową i to drugie coś, czego nie pamiętam i zacząłem podchodzić do sylwetek z prawej strony sklepu jedna z nich nagle drgnęła szybciej i znowu w wybrakowanej animacji nagle znalazła się obok mnie ale dla mnie wciąż to wyglądała jak zamazana sylwetka, pozbawiona charakterystycznych cech odruchowo przeciąłem ją kosą, tylko, że no, zamiast normalnego rozcięcia, to ta sylwetka jakby się rozproszyła w miejscu cięcia, jakby pękła po prostu i wraz z tym oddech/szum-wiatru jakby jęknął z zaskoczenia, czy coś i nagle te wszystkie sylwetki przyspieszyły, drgając jeszcze mocniej i zaczęły się na mnie rzucać no więc ja je ten, zacząłem zabijać (?), i guess, kosą i tym drugim a oddech/szum-wiatru zdawał się mieć wtedy już jakby silny atak astmy ale no, mieli przewagę liczebną, i w końcu zostałem przez te sylwetki, eee, pochłonięty (?) i tu sen się skończył